


Ton cœur contre le mien

by MissAmande



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Will rend visite au docteur Lecter à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Ton cœur contre le mien

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte n'est pas très long mais j'ai voulu montrer l'acceptation de William et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Lorsque Will arriva au bureau de Barney, l’homme gardant la cellule du docteur Lecter à l’hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore, il put percevoir les notes d’une valse, s’il ne se trompait pas, il s’agissait de Johann Strauss II, Voices of Spring Waltz. Saluant le garde, William entra dans la pièce où Hannibal était assis en tailleur sur le parquet, les yeux clos et ses doigts, remarqua l’agent, bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Les meubles avaient été retirés et Graham soupira en pensant que c’était encore une vengeance d’Alana pour le moindre petit écart de conduite de son ancien amant.

\- _Bonjour Will._ Salua le détenu sans soulever les paupières.

\- _Bonjour docteur Lecter._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?_

_\- Un poème._ Répondit William en s’asseyant devant la vitre qui le séparait du cannibale.

Cela eut le don d’attirer l’attention du tueur qui ouvrit les yeux et braqua ses prunelles sur Graham, un petit sourire qui aurait pu passer inaperçu pour le monde extérieur mais pas pour le profiler étira ses lèvres.

\- _Quel poème ?_

_\- Je l’ai trouvé l’autre jour dans un livre de votre bureau._

_\- Vous avez fouillé mon bureau Will ?_

_\- Le voici._ Eluda Graham.

_« Sous les ifs noirs qui les abritent,_

_Les hiboux se tiennent rangés,_

_Ainsi que des dieux étrangers,_

_Dardant leur œil rouge. Ils méditent !_

_Sans remuer, ils se tiendront_

_Jusqu’à l’heure mélancolique_

_Où poussant le soleil oblique,_

_Les ténèbres s’établiront._

_Leur attitude au sage enseigne,_

_Qu’il faut en ce monde qu’il craigne :_

_Le tumulte et le mouvement._

_L’homme ivre d’une ombre qui passe_

_Porte toujours le châtiment_

_D’avoir voulu changer de place. »_

_\- Je trouve qu’il vous représente bien, Hannibal._ Remarqua Will en regardant droit dans les yeux son thérapeute. _Vous êtes là, à attendre, à vous préparer car je le sais, il viendra un jour où vous disparaîtrez, vous attendez votre heure, et au moment venu, vous vous échapperez et vous serez le vengeur que vous étiez. C’est ce que vous étiez n’est-ce pas, le vengeur de Misha et vous apporterez le châtiment à qui l’aura mérité._

Le silence tomba sur les deux hommes, Hannibal dévisageait la personne qu’il trouvait digne de son intérêt tandis que Graham contemplait patiemment le psychologue.

\- _Vous vous trompez, Will. Je ne disparaîtrai pas, du moins pas de votre vie. Je souhaiterai que vous soyez à mes côtés jusqu’à la fin._ Murmura le prisonnier en posant une main sur la glace qui le coupait du monde.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu’il observa Will soulever lentement son bras et bien qu’il ne puisse le sentir, la main de Graham contre la sienne à travers la vitre lui coupa le souffle.


End file.
